As Long As You're Mine
by Blonde Songbird
Summary: Another song phic :-D Based on the song "As Long As You're Mine". Christine has a frightening nightmare and guess who is the one to comfort her? I suppose you'll have to read to find out Please R&R!


A/N: Okay, I guess I am going on an E/C, _Wicked_ song phic spree! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! As always, lyrics are written like _{this}_ and flashbacks are written like _{{this}}._ Thank you, and please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Can't I own a TINY, ITSY, BITSY piece of Erik?! Please? PLEASE? That's all I ask! (Silence) FINE. (Bitterly) I do not own the _Phantom of the Opera_.  
  
**As Long As You're Mine**  
  
Tossing and turning, Christine panted heavily, emitting soft cries of fear. Tears of grief streamed down her pale face, dampening her pillow.

"Papa!" She screamed, her beseeching cries resounding throughout the room in a high-pitched manner, "Come back!"Her father was slowly dissolving into thin air. His kind face possessed gentle features, only presenting her with a sorrowful smile. Uncontrollably sobbing, Christine was completely unaware that this was merely a dream. Unexpectedly, Erik appeared, in that seductive way that always made her weak in the knees. He traced his fingertips along her jaw, causing her body to tremble. Tenderly wiping her tears away, he met his twisted lips with her perfect ones. She melted into his passionate kiss, but as soon as the moment ended, she suddenly ripped away his mask. A shriek escaped her as she scrambled away, but it was not his face that frightened her so... it was the look in his eyes. Erik's eyes blazed hotly, the fire in them threatening to devour anything in its path. Clutching her blonde hair, he violently pulled her towards him."You wanted to see my face, did you? Oh, Christine! I warned you, my dear." He roared, their faces an inch away from each other."Erik!" She bawled, gripping his arm. "Please!"His anger disappeared as anguish rapidly replaced it. "Oh, Christine... Why? An angel such as you should not have to gaze upon a monstrous face like this..." Tears trailed down his misshapen cheeks as he vanished.Dropping to her knees, Christine continued to weep, crying out his name. "Erik! Please... I'm sorry... ERIK!""Christine! Christine! Wake up!"Christine's cobalt eyes fluttered open to befall Erik's face, glowing with concern, hovering above her. He ceased shaking her shoulder, sighing with relief that she had finally awoken."Christine, are you all right?" Gently wiping away her numerous tears, he caressed her cheek lightly before quickly withdrawing his hand.The terrified soprano gazed at him, quickly sitting up. "Oh, Erik! It was terrible!" Touching her lips, it was as if she could still feel the tingling sensation of his kiss. _Well, most of it was terrible,_ She thought to herself. Returning her attention to Erik, a set of newfound tears fled from her eyes."Shhh, it will be fine... It was only a nightmare, my dear." He comforted her, murmuring the soft words into her ear. Brushing golden ringlets from her face, he mentally noted how her entire body quivered. She slowly lied back down, her eyes locked with his. "Try to sleep, my dear. The nightmare's over... it's gone."The moment he stood was the moment she instantly sat up again. "Wait, Erik! Don't leave me!" She urgently cried, adding softly, "Please... Just lie with me for a while... until I fall asleep?"

_Damn it! Lie with her? What was she thinking? She was tempting him, and the worst part was: she was absolutely oblivious to that fact. Innocence surely made up her entire being._ He thought, silently debating whether or not to obey her wish. Nodding silently, Erik approached her bed once more, drawing in a shaky breath. Lying down, Christine turned to face him, her large eyes still sparkling with fear; however, slight relief seemed to gradually take over. Curling up against his chest, her eyes did not shut as she only clung to him. Not knowing how to react, Erik slowly put his arm around her, feeling rather awkward at first. Christine shivered. Even his simplest touch made her entire body tingle. Of course, her dark angel would protect her.  
  
_{Kiss me too fiercely _

_Hold me too tight _

_I need help believing _

_You're with me tonight _

_My wildest dreams _

_Could not foresee _

_Lying beside you  
  
With you wanting me}  
_  
"Thank you, Erik." She whispered quietly, feeling safe and warm.

Chewing on her lip, the girl held her breath, swallowing. Earlier that  
evening, Raoul had met her in the hallway... He had even asked for her  
hand in marriage. Christine silently prayed that, for once, Erik's  
ears did not catch their conversation; she most definitely did not  
wish any harm to come to her childhood friend. Surprisingly, she did  
not accept his proposal, yet she did not decline it either. She  
informed him that she needed time to think this over. At first, the  
happy, boyish glow in his eyes seemed to dim, believing his attempt to  
be a failure. Then, he gave a quick smile, agreeing to meet her after  
tomorrow's rehearsal for an answer. Oh, she just didn't know what to  
do! Throwing a glance at Erik, Christine sighed, melting into his  
embrace. Did she... love her teacher?  
  
_{Just for this moment  
  
As long as you're mine _

_I've lost all resistance _

_And crossed some borderline _

_And if it turns out It's over too fast _

_I'll make every last moment last  
  
As long as you're mine}_  
  
His stiff body finally relaxed as he rested his chin on the top of her head, in which a mass of golden curls were mounted on. Breathing in the sweet scent of light perfume, he sighed shakily. Being this close to his angel caused his body to tremble. Pushing away the thoughts that reminded him she wore only a nightgown, Erik furrowed his brow. God, how he loved her! Lying beside her filled him with ecstatic joy! Smirking, he realized that before he ever knew of Christine's existence, he truly believed love was merely a myth. It didn't exist. Well, it was not real in his life. He had never known love – why should he hope for it? Even though he knew she would never return the feelings he had for her, he could never cease to love her. Never.  
  
_{What am I doing? _

_What's this I feel? _

_The boy who was certain _

_Love isn't real _

_Somehow I've fallen _

_Under your spell _

_And somehow I'm feeling  
  
It's "up" that I fell}_  
  
Frowning, he remembered the conversation he had heard between his angel and the Viscomte earlier. The hallway had been dark, of course, but his eyes had indisputably adjusted to the sheer darkness; after all, it had been his only friend for several years. He proposed! That foolish boy asked her to marry her! The look of confusion and dismay on that young, angelic face was engraved into his mind.  
  
_{{"Christine!" Raoul calls, a delighted grin spread across his face, "Darling, I have something to ask of you." _

_ Christine's hurried steps come to an abrupt halt. Spinning around on her heel, she greets him with a warm smile. "Bonjour, Raoul! What is it?" _

_ Approaching her apprehensively, the boy scratches his brown head, his chocolate eyes evidently anticipating something thrilling. Gently taking her hand into his, his grin transforms into a beam as he reveals his pearly white teeth. "Christine Daae, I fell in love with you the day I rescued your scarf from the sea." She opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her. "Wait, I'm not finished, my dear. I know it sounds quite silly, but my love for you has only grown since I saw you that gala night, where you sang like an angel! And I can't imagine spending my entire life without you... So, Mademoiselle Daae, it would make me very happy if you became Madame de Chagny." _

_ Christine simply stands there, gaping at him as he takes out this diamond ring to present to her. "Raoul..." She begins shakily, withdrawing her hands. "May I please just have more time to think this over?" _

_ "Of course, Christine." Raoul replies, flashing a weak smile. _

_ "I'll meet you tomorrow after rehearsal at my dressing room, I suppose." She suggested softly, her eyes lowered to the floor. _

_ Nodding, the boy grasped her hand lovingly, pressing a kiss to it. "Until we meet again, Christine."  
  
Behind the shadows, Erik's blood boils.}}  
_  
_{Say there's no future _

_For us as a pair _

_And though I may know I don't care! _

_Just for this moment _

_As long as you're mine _

_Come be how you want to _

_And see how bright we shine}_  
  
Christine's eyes gradually shut. He could feel her body go a bit limp. Knowing she finally drifted into a peaceful sleep, the phantom pressed an adoring kiss to the top of her head. He realized that he would rise soon and leave her to her delightful dreams or her terrifying nightmares, yet he did not desire to move a muscle. His eyes closed as well, his arms still amorously wrapped around the woman he loved... His cherub, his flower, his love... his Christine.  
  
_{Borrow the moonlight _

_Until it is through _

_And know I'll be here holding you  
  
As long as you're mine}  
_  
**FINIS.**  
  
A/N: Okay, okay, I'll stop with the song phics (sigh) ;-) Just R&R, please!


End file.
